


You Were Meant For Me

by Booksaremyair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'll add tags as I post the chapters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Romance, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksaremyair/pseuds/Booksaremyair
Summary: ‘I was just at Starbucks with Bucky.’ He mumbled and Natasha could barely understand what he had said.‘Who the hell is Bucky?’‘Just the Doctor that helped me adopt Frankie, he works at the shelter.’ Steve was blushing so hard that it looked like he was about to fucking explode.‘And you want to get in his pants.' She smirked at him, Natasha knew Steve so damn well.---OR: The one where Steve is an awkward mess, Bucky is a hot veterinarian and somehow they make it work.





	1. The One Where Steve Meets Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody! here is another Stucky fic for you, I know these stories always brighten my day so hopefully this does exactly that for some people. I'll update as often as possible, I already have some chapters complete but i'm missing the last ones.
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything like that so all the mistakes and whatnots are entirely my fault.
> 
> The title is based on a song from the best movie ever made, Singin in the Rain.

Steve woke up before the sun came up and after trying to go back to sleep, he finally gave up and grabbed his sketchbook and pencils. Lately this had become his usual routine, after spending 70 years on ice the last thing he wanted was to waste time sleeping, not to mention he had trouble doing it anyway. 

After the initial shock of waking up on another decade, Steve had decided to make the best out of his new normal. It had worked out for him, he had found good people who cared about him and the 21st century wasn’t all that bad. Living in a world where everything was so advanced; human rights, medicine, technology, you name it. Sometimes he had trouble grasping just how different it all was, feeling as though he was in an alternate reality. 

He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the wee hours of the morning, Steve had gotten in late last night after going to a bar near the tower and spending the night innocently flirting with a guy he had met there. That’s what he loved about this century; after spending his whole life hiding, he was finally free to do as he pleased, if he wanted to kiss a guy in public, or even hold hands, he was sure as hell gonna do it. 

After watching the sunrise and sketching he went downstairs to have breakfast. Natasha, Sam and Clint were already there having a discussion about cereal. 

‘Clint! We cannot be friends anymore if you do that in front of me again.’ Sam said in his serious tone as Clint continued to pour his cereal on the bowl. 

‘What's the problem? It will taste the same after I mix it.’ 

‘It most certainly will not!’ argued Natasha. 

‘How do you do it then?’ Clint responded after taking a gulp of coffee from what Steve guessed was his third cup already. 

‘Obviously I pour the cereal first and then the milk! What an absurd question man.’ Sam was giving up trying to convince Clint to pour the milk after the cereal. whatever, if he wanted a soggy breakfast he was welcomed to it, just not in front of him. 

Natasha was the first to spot Steve and by just looking at his face she realized he had again woken up early 

‘Steve, you should take the pills Bruce gave you, they’ll help you sleep better.’ she had her concerned look on her face. 

‘I don’t want to go over this again Nat, I'm tired of sleeping.' not telling her it was because he was afraid of what he saw in his dreams when his past came to haunt him. But Natasha knew this anyway, after all she was sometimes woken up by the sound of his screams when he stayed overnight in the tower. 

‘St-' Natasha was going to start her speech again before Clint interrupted by screaming and thrusting his phone to their faces. 

‘Guys look at this cuteness overload!’ he was gleaming as he scrolled to the video of the kittens that were all pressed together and on top of each other while they were sleeping and their snoring could be heard. ‘It's from an Instagram account of a shelter in Brooklyn' he clarified. 

Sam couldn’t stop looking at it and was begging Clint to send him the link while Natasha just rolled her eyes at their reactions. Yes, they were cute kittens but Clint's scream had her almost grabbing the gun that was stashed under the table. 

Steve was just as charmed as Sam was and when Natasha noticed she had an idea. A brilliant idea if you asked her. 

‘You should adopt a kitten, Steve.’ she said matter-of-factly. 

_What?_ Steve thought. Sure, he loved pets and had been dying to have one but he was also Captain America and that entailed leaving unexpectedly for missions and leaving a kitten alone was just cruel. 

‘You know we get called on missions at random times, I can't take care of a pet when I'm gone half the time.' 

‘Don't be ridiculous, you know Tony can send someone to take care of it when we are gone. Excuses, Rogers.' 

Natasha didn’t say it out loud but she had been worried about Steve for a while now. She knew that he was feeling lonely even though he had one-night stands and casual relationships, a pet would keep him company. The thing about Steve was that he was okay most of the time except on some nights when his memories came knocking. 

‘Where would I even get one? I know nothing about taking care of a cat..' His brain already entertaining the idea and going through the logistics of it all. God, he was so easy to convince. 

‘How about the video Clint showed us? It's from a shelter in Brooklyn, maybe it's close to your house and you can check it out.’ She kept encouraging him. 

Steve was running out of excuses, after all, their current mission was to find Crossbones and they were far from getting him. They knew he was in New York, hiding somewhere in a secret hydra base but hit a dead end and were just waiting for the rat to come out of its nest. 

‘I guess I can swing by that place tomorrow and ask about it.’ He said trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of visiting a shelter full of animals. 

After spending the day brainstorming ideas about the whereabouts of Crossbones and a training session with Sam he headed home ready to drop on his bed, the exhaustion of the day finally reaching him. 

Steve arrived to his place in Brooklyn, it was a modest apartment that had everything he needed. A small kitchen with the living room next to it that had a bookshelf occupying a whole wall and a record player that Sam had gifted him, of course his friends had helped him decorate it and they settled on a minimalistic theme as none of them really knew what they were doing. He headed to bed, passing by the room that had become his studio and the bathroom, and turned on the tv to watch some Netflix but soon fell asleep to the faint sound of the movie playing. 

\----

Steve woke up feeling tired even though he had slept through the night, when he looked at the clock it read five in the morning so he decided to grab his running shoes and go for a morning run, knowing there was no way he was going back to sleep. He took his usual route, the streets almost empty at this hour, and while he ran he felt the fresh air on his face and he tried to take it all in and clear his head. 

When he returned home, he turned on his unnecessary expensive and massive coffee machine Clint said he absolutely needed to get and checked his phone. He had several texts from Natasha. 

Nat: Hey. 

Nat: Here is the address for that shelter we talked about yesterday. Check it out and send me pictures. 

Nat: Luv u. 

_I hate her,_ Steve thought. Natasha knew Steve loathed abbreviated texts, partly because he liked to read full and normal sentences but mostly because he always had to google what they meant. How the fuck was he supposed to know _lmao_ meant _laughing my ass off_ (also, language). 

He typed the address on google maps and found that the place was only a few blocks away. He finished his coffee and took a quick shower, putting on some slim-fitted khakis and a (size too small, obviously) white shirt with the logo of the Apollo program on it. After tying his vans, he took off in the direction of the shelter. 

When he arrived, he approached the desk where a woman was sitting and typing something on the computer. She must have been very concentrated because she didn’t hear Steve walk in. 

‘Uh-’ - Steve uttered - ‘Hello..’ _why are you so awkward, Steve?_

The brown-haired woman looked up and immediately gaped at him. ‘Shit, you are Captain America’ She whispered, still with her mouth opened. 

‘Steve, just Steve.’ All those lessons Natasha had given him to blend in and not be recognized were clearly unsuccessful. 

‘Welcome to the Winter Soldier shelter, my name is Darcy. Is there anything I can help you with?’ She gathered herself together but was blushing so hard it made Steve's blush look like nothing, he was a little amused by it. 

‘I was thinking of adopting a cat?’ He said unsure. 

‘Well, we have lots of those here looking for a forever home. If you'd like, I can call the boss to show you the cats and see how you feel.’ She was already standing up to go and call the person in charge. 

‘Yeah, that would be great, thank you’ 

Darcy disappeared through one of the doors and came back shortly accompanied by the most handsome man Steve had ever seen. 

He was wearing dark blue scrubs that contrasted with his even bluer eyes. the scrubs trying, but failing, to hide his toned chest and broad shoulders. The most surreal part where his lips, almost red and full, and his dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun behind his head but some locks had fallen to his face, Steve had to repress the urge to tuck them behind his ear. 

‘Steve, this is Dr. Barnes. He’s the veterinarian.’ Darcy introduced them. 

‘Uh-’ _not again, Steve._ ‘I-I'm- Hi.' He stuttered as he looked into those ocean blue eyes. 

‘Hi Steve, I'm Bucky.’ he was grinning broadly as they shook hands and he looked up and down at Steve. ‘Cool shirt.’ - he pointed at his chest – ‘Darcy was telling me you are looking to adopt?’ 

‘Uh, yeah.’ He answered while looking at the floor. _Get a grip, Rogers._

‘Great, follow me and I'll show you around.’ Bucky was still grinning and if he realized that Steve was Captain America then he never showed it. 

Steve trailed behind him and couldn’t resist checking out his ass - _spectacular,_ he admired. 

They went through a door and were welcomed by the collective sound of meows. They found themselves in a sort of hallway with cages on both sides, Steve could see a paw trying to reach his shoe from a cage close to the floor. 

‘Over that door,’ Bucky pointed toward the end of the hallway, ‘We have the garden where we let the cats out so they aren't confined to their cages, we take them in groups so it's not chaos.’ 

Steve almost didn’t hear him because he was already on the floor distracted by the cat that was trying to reach him before. He heard the sweet sound of Bucky’s laughter and looked up. 

‘That is Frank Sinatra, he is the cuddliest and most adorable cat,’ he said it with a beaming face, ‘He was abandoned by his previous owner who just left him alone at our door.’ A flash of anger crossing his face. 

_What kind of person abandons their cat?_ -Steve contemplated- _also, cool name._

‘Here, I can open the cage if you want.’ Steve nodded as Bucky opened the confinement and the cat instantly jumped over Steve and started purring while rubbing against him. 

Frank Sinatra was a heavy, grey-haired cat with enormous blue eyes that were looking up at Steve. 

Bucky was looking at him with a knowing face that the cat had finally found his forever home and Steve, well, he was a lost cause as the cat cuddled in his arms. 

Bucky snapped a picture of the moment because he just couldn’t contain himself. Don’t blame him, after everything this cat had gone through, he was being adopted by no other than Captain America himself. Steve snapped out of his trance and grinned at Bucky but then realized he had cero clue about taking care of a cat and his grin transformed into a grimace. 

‘What's wrong?’ Bucky sat next to Steve on the floor as he asked concerned. 

‘I just have no idea about taking care of a cat, what if I do something wrong?’ Steve was asking in all honesty, he was already in love with this fat cat but who was he kidding? 

‘Oh, Steve! don’t worry, I promise you it's easier than it looks’ - Bucky began to say with an amused look on his face - ‘All you need to do is give him love, cuddles and some low-calorie food to continue his diet and it looks like you are already giving him both of those things’ he pointed to Steve and the cat he was cradling like a baby. 

‘I couldn’t leave him even if I tried though, I already love him’ 

_And I love your face too._

_Stop it, Steve._

They returned to the front desk to fill in some paperwork and after that was done Steve started asking a million questions. Bucky explained to him everything he had to know, like changing the litter and making sure he bought the right food for Frank Sinatra. 

When he saw that Steve's face had returned to his previous panicked face he offered Steve his phone number in case he had any questions or doubts. Steve accepted it in a heartbeat, glad to have his number even though it was for cat related issues only. 

Steve went home with a fat cat and a fat crush. 

\--- 

Bucky was left staring at the door as Captain America walked out of the shelter after adopting one of his favorite cats, he could hear Darcy behind him trying to contain her giggle. 

‘What's the matter with you?’ Bucky turned to look at her and failed to give her a serious look. 

‘Captain America totally checked out your ass.’ Darcy blurted out in between giggles. 

‘He did not! First of all, his name is Steve. Second of all, I'm pretty sure he's straight’ 

‘Well, I'm pretty sure he was absolutely smitten by you. I could see his blush all the way from here.’ 

_I wonder how far that blush goes,_ Bucky daydreamed. He, of course, knew the story of Steve Rogers and had seen his pictures in the media but he was not prepared for the Adonis he met today. It wasn’t his physique that left Bucky seeing stars but his personality; Steve was the most awkwardly adorable thing and, the most important thing in Bucky's opinion, great with animals. Steve rogers was even into space stuff, Bucky only imagined what it must have been like to wake up 70 years later and find out the world had changed so much we had even delved beyond our orbit. 

‘Shadup' Bucky mumbled. 

‘And don’t get me started on you offering your phone number, all our other clients will get jealous they don’t get the same treatment from the doctor.' She said with a smug face. 

‘Did that as a professional courtesy, the poor guy looked like he was about to cry.' He was totally lying and Darcy knew it, after growing up together they knew each other like the back of their hands. Bucky just couldn’t resist, hoping this would give him a chance to see Steve again, and Steve seemed grateful for the offer. 

‘Yeah, I'm sure you did, big guy’ Darcy winked at him and returned to her desk to finish some paperwork. 

Bucky tried not to think about Steve's stupid face and got back to work. He had a smile on for the rest of the day.


	2. The One with the Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for the lovely comments, they really do make my day <3

Steve woke up with a warm, fluffy thing curled up next to him and it took him a second to remember he had adopted a cat yesterday. He looked down and smiled as Frank Sinatra snored quietly, he snapped a quick photo and sent it to Natasha. It had been a good idea after all, of course he would never admit it to her. 

They settled well together. At first, Frank was a little intimidated by the vastness of the house after spending months on a cage, following Steve everywhere he went but slowly began exploring his surroundings. 

Steve couldn’t be more obsessed with him, already feeling much less lonely in his house. It was love at first sight and the shelter was amazing, without mentioning the hot doctor that helped him figure it out. 

He got out of bed, trying not to wake Frank from his peaceful sleep, and went to take a shower. After getting dressed he decided to have his coffee at Starbucks as he didn’t have plans to go to the tower until later, Steve had been going through the menu and trying something different every time he went. 

Steve entered the coffee shop and was instantly hit with that knowing smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries, he studied the menu and decided on the cinnamon dolce latte. He received his latte and, after taking the lid off and mixing the whipped cream that came on top, he took a sip. _Tastes just like Christmas._

He started walking towards the door, remembering last year's Christmas that he spent in the tower with the whole team (ugly sweaters and all), when he noticed Dr. Barnes - Bucky - sitting on a table with a book in his hands. Steve, already blushing and trembling a little, decided to approach him. 

_Steve, you’re not a fucking fourteen-year-old. Stop acting like one._

‘Hi.' Steve said in a low, shy voice as he neared the table. 

‘Oh, hi.’ A pair of blue eyes looked up at him, accompanied by a broad grin on Bucky´s face. 

They stared at each other for a moment too long, Steve at loss of words for how beautiful this man in front of him was. Bucky was wearing a dark v-cut shirt, with his hair gathered in a half bun behind his head and was sporting a pair of vintage-looking glasses. 

‘Uh' - Bucky cleared his throat- ‘Would you like to sit?' pointing to the chair in front of him. 

‘Sure.’ Steve blurted out all too quickly and sat down, having trouble fitting his legs under the table. 

‘So, how is life as a new pet owner? Did the cat settle in well?’ He asked curiously. 

‘Incredible, at the beginning he was a little scared but now he feels at home’ Steve reached for his phone and showed Bucky the picture he had taken that morning. Frank Sinatra was visibly snuggled next to his chest with Steve's muscular arm around him. Let's just say Bucky really liked that picture. 

‘Oh my god. That Is the cutest thing I have ever seen and I see a lot, Steve. That reminds me, I forgot to ask you yesterday but remember I took that picture of you holding Frankie?’ - Steve nodded - ‘Well, I was gonna ask is if I can post the picture on the shelter’s Instagram page? It’s the cutest and a lot of animals could get adopted' what Bucky meant to say was that the picture of Captain America looking hot as hell snuggling a cat would attract a lot of people and maybe persuade them into adopting themselves. 

‘Sure, go ahead and tag the Avengers’ Instagram' Steve smiled fondly. Yes, they had an Instagram account that was obviously run by Clint and Natasha was always behind him making sure he didn’t post anything compromising. 

‘Okay, that’s awesome. Thank you.’ Bucky smiled back 

‘I have one question for you now. Who chose his name?’ He had been curious about this. 

‘Well, pal. You lookin’ at him' Bucky gave him a smug look, he was real proud of the names he bestowed on the rescues. 

‘Let me tell you, I think it’s the coolest name ever. how did he end up with it?’ Steve took a big gulp of his coffee while talking. 

‘I mean, he has big blue eyes, Frank Sinatra style. I am obsessed with old music, I can't help myself’ Bucky admitted. 

‘I loved Frank Sinatra, I remember hearing him sing ‘I'll never smile again’ with the Tommy Dorsey orchestra and during the war he did USO tours because he couldn’t join as a soldier’ Steve had heard some of his songs but he didn’t become a fan until after he came out of the ice. He loved the music from the 50s and 60s, and after Sam gifted him the record player, he bought all the vinyl records from the legends of that time. 

‘That’s probably one of my favorite songs’ Bucky was trying not to panic at the fact Steve was actually alive at the same time his favorite singer was. ‘I name all the rescues after legends; actors, musicians, astronauts, you name it.’ 

_God, Bucky is a nerd_ \- Steve realized – _can he get any cuter?_

They delved into a discussion that started about their favorite artists but somehow ended in a long conversation that made them both forget their commitments for the day. Steve learned about Bucky's life, growing up in Brooklyn just like him with both his parents and his sister that Steve can tell he loves very much. He learns that Darcy is his best friend since childhood and that together they bought the winter soldier shelter, Steve takes note that he doesn’t mention any romantic involvement. 

Steve talks mostly about his life in the new century and how he had trouble adapting at first, mentioning how his friends helped him get the hang of ordinary things like technology, riding the subway and even going to the supermarket (there were just so many things to choose from, he got overwhelmed the first times he went there). He barely talks about the war and his late friends, although Bucky has some idea about it, he was a history nerd after all. 

They fell into a debate about the space program, discussing their favorite astronauts but Steve saying that he considered the men (NASA, women exist too, you know?) in mission control the real heroes. 

‘Brains and beauty, you keep impressing me Captain' Bucky teased him with a smirk on his face. 

_Is he flirting with me? No way._

_Stay calm, Steve._

‘Well, I could say the same thing about you, Doctor’ Steve bit his lower lip before saying something stupid and noticed how Bucky followed his movement with his eyes. Bucky was about to reply when they were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He checked the message and quickly typed a response. 

‘I'm sorry, Steve. I have to go, I lost track of time’ Bucky stood quickly from the chair, looking as if he wanted to say something more. 

_This is your chance Rogers, you can do it._

_You’ve fought Nazis, for Christ's sake._

‘Wait-’ he blurted out ‘Would you like to do this again sometime?' With a blush that extended all the way up to his ears. 

‘Like a date?’ Bucky wasn’t sure he had heard right, finding it impossible to believe that Steve Rogers had asked him out. 

‘It's okay, you don’t have to-’ Steve was sweating and already second-guessing himself, how could he be so stupid to think a man like Bucky would want to date him, or if he was even into men? 

‘Absolutely’ Bucky interrupted before Steve could finish. ‘You have my phone number’ Bucky gleamed at him while grabbing his belongings, literally dying from joy inside. 

‘Okay then, it’s a date' Steve said surer of himself. 

‘It's a date' Bucky winked at him and left in a hurry, grinning like he was the fucking Joker. 

\---- 

Steve was still dumbstruck when he entered his house and found Natasha curled on his couch with Frankie on her lap. 

‘Hey, what are you doing here? I was gonna go to the tower in a little while.' He sat next to her and caressed the cat. Steve was not surprised that she had let herself in, he had given her a key and even if she didn’t have one he doubted that would stop her. Natasha wasn’t familiar with boundaries. 

‘I had to double check this was true. What's its name?' 

‘This is Frank Sinatra. You like him?' Natasha wasn't fond of pets as far as Steve knew, so he was surprised she had even let Frankie sit on her lap. 

‘Are you kidding? I love him! I just want to take this fat cat with me and cuddle with him all day.' 

_What the fuck?_

‘I'm sorry- who are you and what have you done with my friend Natasha?’ Faking panic in his voice. 

‘I'm great with animals!’ she said with conviction. 

‘Okay, sure you are.’ Steve smiled broadly at her and had to duck the punch she threw at him. 

‘So, where were you? I've been here a while.’ Blunt as she always was. 

‘Huh?’ Steve was looking at the floor, avoiding her gaze. 

‘What are you hiding, Steve?’ she looked really amused. There was nothing he could hide from her, apart from being the best spy ever they also were best friends so she knew every tell Steve had. 

‘I was just at Starbucks with Bucky..’ he mumbled and Natasha could barely understand what he had said. 

‘Who the hell is Bucky?’ 

‘Just the Doctor that helped me adopt Frankie, he works at the shelter.’ Steve was blushing so hard that it looked like he was about to fucking explode. 

‘And you want to get in his pants.' She smirked at him, Natasha knew Steve so damn well. 

‘Yes-’ he admitted defeatedly- ‘But it's not just that. I really like him, we just bumped into each other and ended up talking for hours, then I asked him out' he was gonna tell Natasha at the tower anyways, he needed her advice. 

‘I'm impressed, Steve. How did you manage to ask someone out, Mr. Awkward?’ she was genuinely intrigued. 

‘It just sort of escaped. You haven't seen him, Nat.’ -Steve exasperated- ‘He’s got these eyes that just-’ Steve tilted his head, beaming face, ‘and this hair-wow-’ he said with dreamy eyes. ‘And his smile-’ Steve shivered just thinking about it and had to fight the growing bulge on his pants. 

‘Fuck, you really do like him. You sound like a thirteen-year-old girl, Steve’ she was laughing at him but was actually glad he had found someone that made him feel that way. 

‘What do I do? Where do people go on dates nowadays?’ Since coming out of the ice, he had been with other people but nothing ever serious. Not going-out-to-dates serious, more like jumping-into-bed-and-never-see-each-other-again serious. 

‘Steve, you sound like a grandpa. Just find out what he likes and then come up with a plan.’ She made it sound so easy and Steve was about ready to panic but the moment he thought about Bucky the perfect place came to mind. 

‘Yeah, you're right. I think I know just the place he’ll like.' Steve would have to ask Tony for a little help to make his plan come true. 

‘Good, tell me about it when you figure it all out, okay?’ 

‘Of course. Let me change and we can head to the tower.’ 

‘Uh, maybe we can stay a while longer? We can catch a few episodes of friends.’ She had a hopeful look on her face. 

‘You just don’t want to leave Frankie.' Steve realized as she held him tighter. 

‘I'm just so comfortable spooning this little guy! Plus, there's still no word from crossbones. We would be going to the tower to do the same thing we do here.' 

‘Hey, you don’t need to convince me, I will gladly stay here and watch friends. I want to find out what happens between Chandler and Monica' 

Natasha had introduced him to the sitcom when one day they were scrolling through Netflix trying to decide on something to watch and when Steve mentioned he hadn't seen it Natasha was adamant he had to give it a shot. It had become their thing, usually she came over with food and they binged the show together. Steve liked having her company and it was Natasha's way to see him regularly without having to come up with excuses. 

They were settled in the couch, Frankie in between them, and were already three episodes in when both their phones rang with the familiar ringtone that indicated it was an emergency. Steve wanted to yell at the fucking thing because he knew he would have to leave for god knows how long, Frankie would stay with a stranger and Bucky would forget all about him and their date.


	3. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I realized I misspelled the title of my own story, so, how’s life treating ya?  
> Also, I changed the titles of the chapters. This is what I get from being impatient and posting before the story is finished. (Coincidentally, or not, this chapter has the same name as one of my favorite episodes from Friends)

Bucky wakes up with the banging on his door, still half-asleep checks the time to see it was 6 am. He knows there’s only one person who would dare wake him up when he still has half an hour left to sleep before he has to get out of bed. He gets up and tries not to wake Freddy up, his one-eyed cat. Freddy mercury had been at the shelter for months and nobody wanted to adopt him, Bucky had a soft spot for him so he took him in and loved him very much. 

He doesn’t bother putting on a shirt and just slides into some joggers, not even looking in the mirror to fix his messy bedhead. Despite waking up almost every morning before 7 am, Bucky is not a morning person and has a hard time dealing with people before noon but he can't complain, he has a good life. 

Bucky lives in the loft above the shelter, its spacious and bright, illuminated by the sunlight than comes through the huge windows surrounded by brick walls. It's an open space, he has a small but modern kitchen with an island in the middle that is in front of the living room area. There he has a huge couch with a small table that it pointed towards the window with a bookshelf against the wall, filled with everything from classic literature to science fiction books, as well as his history books and his old college books in case he needs to review something before a surgery. 

When he opens the door, he finds Becca on the other side as he had expected, she is holding two cups of coffee and just walks right past Bucky and into the loft. She is wearing a flowery dress with a cardigan that’s suitable for the May weather. 

‘Yes, of course you can come in.' He says sarcastically. 

‘Oh, Jamie. Don’t be a grouch, I got you your favorite.' She waves the Starbucks bag in his face, knowing Bucky can't resist their banana bread. Becca is the only one that calls him Jamie and only because she knows he hates it. 

‘What are you doing here?' He asks while grabbing a plate and sitting on the stools under the island in the kitchen and Becca joins him. 

‘What? I need a reason to visit my big brother?’ she acts as if she's hurt by the implication but Bucky isn't buying what she's selling. 

‘yeah, sure. Did Darcy send you?' He asks as he chews a piece of the banana bread. 

‘Hey, first of all, why do I have to witness your naked chest and that crow's nest you call hair when I'm eating my breakfast? Second of all, no she didn't.' Becca looked him right in the eyes as she said that and it was a mistake because Bucky could see straight through her. 

Bucky just looks at her, resigned. 

‘Okay, fine. She did. But she's just worried about you, you’ve been acting grumpier that usual these past few weeks and she thought you could use your loving sister’s advice.’ 

‘I'm never grumpy! She's just overreacting.' 

‘Does it have to do with a certain... super-soldier dorito?' Bucky knew Darcy must have told her about Steve so he wasn’t even surprised she knew about it. 

‘Oh my god, no it doesn’t.' It totally was. After the not-date they had at Starbucks three weeks ago, Steve hadn't texted or called Bucky at all and he felt so stupid, thinking Steve actually wanted him. Bucky had really liked him and had been ecstatic when Steve asked him out. 

‘Bucky, come on. Tell me about it.' Unluckily for Bucky, Becca could also see right through him. 

‘Fine, after bumping into each other on the coffee shop and talking for hours he asked me out an- ' 

‘That's great! Why the sour face then?' She interrupted him because Becca was like that, so cheerful all the time. Bucky thought it was weird, no one is that happy. 

‘Because if you would've let me finish then I would have told you about how he hasn’t talked to me since and it's been weeks.' Sullen look on his face. 

‘Oh... well maybe he lost your number or got called in for duty. He _is_ Captain America.' She reminded him. 

‘Oh, that’s right. I forgot about that, silly me.' Sarcastic as he always was. Bucky had checked the internet because he was pathetic like that to look for the mention of the Avengers or Steve Rogers out on a mission but found nothing. ‘If he was out saving the world it would be on the news by now.' 

‘Hey, you don’t know that. I'm sure he has a good reason for not calling you.' Optimistic as she always was. 

‘Yeah, that he doesn’t like me...' Bucky wasn’t the type of guy to pine over somebody or second- guess himself but he had liked Steve in a way he hadn't liked someone in a long time. 

‘Don't say that, you're hot as fuck and Captain America would be fucking lucky to have you.' Becca always defended Bucky, even from himself. 

‘Thanks, kiddo.' He laughed light-heartedly. 

‘Now, finish your breakfast and get changed because I want to go play with some dogs.' Bucky sometimes thought she was more excited to see the tiny creatures than to see him and he couldn’t blame her. When she had some free time, she always came over to the shelter and helped them out, Bucky loved the shit out of her. 

After finishing breakfast, they went downstairs and Bucky began his chores for the day. Bucky took care of keeping the cages clean, feeding all the animals, taking them out into the patio they had and helping customers that either came to adopt a pet or to buy supplies. The winter soldier shelter was a bit different, Darcy and Bucky wanted to have a place that had it all so it acted like a shelter/24-hour veterinary/pet shop. 

Around 5 pm Bucky went back to his place to finish some paperwork and see if he could get some sleep as he had the night shift at the vet. It was always quiet, mostly for emergencies but someone had to take that shift and Bucky didn’t mind. He was finally dozing off when someone knocked on his door, Bucky immediately got up and stomped angrily to the entrance, wearing nothing but his underwear (that would show Becca) and ready to yell at his sister for waking him up for the second time today. 

Instead he found Steve's blue eyes staring at him. 

\----------

Steve had arrived at the tower sweaty, sore and tired. After three weeks of chasing and dismounting a Hydra base in Poland they had finally come home, he was ready to go to his place and cuddle with Frankie who had stayed with a pet sitter that Tony had set up. What he also really wanted to do was shower and visit the shelter, he needed to see Bucky and explain what had happened. 

After showering and changing into some comfortable clothes he walked into the Winter Soldier shelter ready to face Bucky. He went straight to the counter where Darcy was sitting. 

‘Hey Darcy.' He gave her a smile. 

‘What are you doing here?' She was curt towards him and he couldn’t blame her. 

‘Is Bucky around? I really need to talk to him.' 

‘I think you had your shot, don’t you?' 

‘Please, I need to explain. I had to leave for work and I couldn’t tell anyone.' He was giving her his classic puppy eyes and Darcy couldn’t resist him. 

‘Fine, saving the world seems like a good enough reason. He’s upstairs, see if he opens the door.' She pointed to the stairs behind her. 

So that's how Steve Rogers found himself in Bucky's doorstep; sweating, shaking and terrified to knock. He knew he had to at some point and couldn’t just stand there like some kind of stalker so he just closed his eyes and did it. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw next. 

Bucky was standing there with nothing but his underwear and Steve had trouble breathing. He couldn’t help himself from looking, his eyes roaming everywhere and trying to remember where he had left his inhaler, only remembering he didn’t need one anymore. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of Bucky’s bulge in between his thick thighs, outlined by his tight underwear, and had to suppress a moan, he wanted to roam his hands all over Bucky's body and find out what kind of sounds he could make. Steve was snapped out of his dirty thoughts when Bucky spoke up. 

‘Steve, what are you doing here?' Bucky didn’t miss the way Steve's eyes grew darker and traveled all over his body. 

‘Uh, I wanted to talk to you..' Embarrassed that he was caught and looking at the floor. 

‘Okay, you can come in if you like.' Bucky faked a nonchalant attitude but could hardly contain the joy of seeing him as Steve walked in and they stood in the living room, not speaking for a moment. Bucky decided not to put some clothes on just to mess with Steve, he deserved it after all. 

‘So, what can I do for you?' Bucky leaned over the back of the couch and crossed his arms, flexing his muscles. He was enjoying the way Steve's eyes couldn't help but follow them. 

‘I wanted to apologize for not calling you after.. you know..' Steve was struggling to form coherent sentences. 

‘It's okay, Steve. I understand, you changed your mind. Nothing to be sorry about.' Bucky wanted to sound as though he didn’t give a shit but failed miserably. 

‘No, I didn't! You are funny, smart, caring and so beautiful, how could I change my mind?’ Steve hadn't meant to say that out loud but it came rolling out of his tongue. 

Bucky, on the other hand, thought he had a spontaneous aneurysm and had hallucinated all that, having trouble believing the words that emanated from Steve’s mouth. 

‘Oh, w-well then why didn’t you call?' he stuttered 

‘I got called on a mission and had to leave immediately, it was classified so I couldn’t tell you where I was. I wanted to call you so badly, can we try this again?' He asked hopefully. 

_Please say yes_ , Steve’s inner monologue repeated. 

Bucky realized why he hadn't found anything on the internet about the avengers and felt a little stupid, all this time here he was thinking Steve didn’t want him when he was actually out there risking his life. How could he say no? 

‘Of course, it's not your fault the world needs you.’ He walked towards the fridge and when he turned around to offer Steve a drink he noticed him staring straight at his ass. (maybe that was part of the staying-almost naked plan) 

‘Like what you see?' Bucky was smirking at him with his eyebrow raised, overjoyed that his plan had worked. 

Steve was mortified he had been caught yet again but after watching Bucky's flirty smile, he realized he had purposely not put on some clothes just to mess with him. 

_What a little shit_. Steve couldn’t contain his smile. 

‘I see what you’re doing. Punish me with the sight of your unreal body, just scoop my eyes out, I can't take it anymore!' Steve was acting all dramatic and Bucky loved it. 

'I'll put you out of your misery.’ Bucky said giggling as he headed to the bedroom to step into some joggers and a shirt. When he came back Steve was a little disappointed that Bucky had covered up, although not really because not even a potato sack could cover what Bucky hid underneath. 

‘Hey' Steve whispered, looking intently at Bucky. 

‘Yeah?' Bucky whispered back. 

‘Would you go out on a date with me?' 

‘Yeah' Bucky almost melted at the sound of Steve’s voice. 

‘Okay, I’ll text you.' Steve had the brightest smile on his face and didn’t even try to hide it. 

‘Hopefully not in three weeks' Bucky winked at him as they lingered by the door. 

‘I'll do my best.' Steve reciprocated the wink and started walking down the stairs before turning and meeting Bucky’s eyes ‘I'll see you’. It was a promise he intended to keep. 

‘See you.' Bucky replied before closing his door. 

\----- 

Bucky had barely any time to think about what had just happened when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Steve and his heart skipped a beat. 

Unkown: Hi Doctor, are you free on Friday? (this is Steve by the way) 

Bucky added him as a new contact and smiled at how Steve’s awkwardness emanated from a text. He would have to wait five days to see him and it felt like an eternity. 

Bucky: I don’t know, Captain. I might have other plans *smirking face emoji* 

Steve: What if I say please? 

Bucky: I would consider it.. 

Steve: Pretty please? 

Bucky: Fine, I'll make room for you if you insist. 

Steve: Thank you for making that sacrifice, I know it must be hard for you. 

Bucky: you have no idea how hard it is, Steve 😉. I have to get to work but well talk soon, yeah? 

Steve: Yeah, talk soon. 

\---

Steve had been talking with Bucky on and off for the past two days, learning so much about him and in the process liking him even more than he did before. He felt like they had known each other since forever, Steve couldn’t explain it. Their date was on Friday and today was Wednesday, Steve had been counting the minutes for the day to arrive. 

He was in the common area at the tower where some of his friends were lingering, deep in conversation with Bucky over messages about their upcoming date. Behind him he could hear the faint voices of his teammates. 

‘So, I was thinking this Friday we could have a family night. What do you think?' Tony asked expectantly. 

‘Depends, what will you have us watch?' Natasha was skeptical because Tony’s movie choices hadn't been the best in the past, usually choosing documentaries that left you with a mind fuck and debating what was the point of this life, it was like black mirror but with real life facts. Last time they saw a documentary about the theory of a multiverse and explaining how it worked, remarking how small we are compared to the vast expanse of the universe and the endless possibilities it possesses. Steve hadn't slept that night, both in awe and terrified of what he had seen. 

‘'If it's another documentary about flat earthers just shoot me now, anything would be better than sitting through that torture again’ Sam echoed behind Natasha. Everyone had hated that documentary so much that by the end of it they were at the gym, feeling the raging need to punch something. 

‘I don’t know... the one about creationists might've been worse' Bruce chimed in. He had a special loathe for that one because as a scientist he couldn't believe there were people, even other scientists, who truly believed in divine creation and who rejected the mountains of scientific evidence that supported evolution. 

‘Okay, I get it. I won't choose the movie.' tony said while throwing his arms in the air resigned. ‘I'm sorry for trying to bring a little culture into the group. What about Capsicle over there, maybe he knows a good oldie film.' He pointed towards the couch. 

‘Steve?' Natasha repeated after he hadn't turned his head at Tony's calling, noting that he hadn't said anything about Tony's documentaries and, believe her, he had a lot of opinions about them. 

Meanwhile, Steve was smiling down at his phone as Bucky asked him the same question he had been asking for the past two days. 

Bucky: I was thinking...where are you taking me on Friday, Steve? 

Steve: You can keep asking but the reply will always be the same. It’s a surprise. 

Bucky: what if I say please? 

Steve: Mmh... maybe if you begged. 

Bucky: Oh, I see how it is. What if I dropped to my knees and begged until you give it up? 

_Oh_. Steve pictured Bucky on his knees, his eyes looking right at him with those full lips ready to suck him off. Steve's hand gripping his long hair from the root and maybe pulling it just enough to make Bucky moan. Steve had to change his position on the couch, uncomfortable by his already hardening bulge. 

Steve: I wouldn't mind seeing that... 

Bucky: Well, maybe if you get lucky on Friday night... 

Bucky: By the way, I can see your blush all the way from Brooklyn 😉 

‘Steve!' Sam yelled as he threw a pillow in his direction. With that Steve turned to see everyone looking at him with curious expressions on their eyes. 

‘What?!' He was brought back from the Bucky trance, blushing and lost as always. 

‘Did you hear a word of what we were just discussing?' Sam asked. 

‘I think he's busy talking to the cat guy.' Natasha smirked at him while she said it. 

_Oh god, here it comes_. 

‘There's a cat guy?' Sam asked annoyed that he hadn't known about this. 

‘Are you cheating on me, Steve?' Tony followed Sam, teasing Steve as he always did. 

‘what does cat guy mean? Is it a euphemism?' Bruce continued. 

‘Guys, its nothing. Nat is just talking about my friend Bucky' Steve tried to reassure them while giving Natasha a death stare. 

‘I mean, sure. If friend means that you want to ride him till oblivion then let's go with that.' She looked at him amusingly. 

‘Oh god' He just slapped his hand to his forehead, giving up. 

‘I want to know about the man that has our grandpa here blushing like a schoolgirl.' Tony was intrigued. 

‘Fine, I'll tell you but just because I need your help with something' Steve needed Tony to help him organize everything for Friday, he knew that Tony had resources and he couldn’t complete his plan alone. 

‘Hang on a second, Steve'- Bruce went through the kitchen cabinets and grabbed some cookies - ‘We can't listen to the story without some snacks.' 

He began to talk about the shelter and that he had adopted a cat, meeting Bucky in the process. He then talked about Bucky, mentioning his mesmerizing eyes and the fact that he was a doctor. He told them that they had been talking every day and that they had a date this Friday, describing his plan for that night. 

‘First of all, you adopted a cat and didn’t tell me? And then you got a hot date with the doctor and also neglected to tell me? Why did she know?’ Sam was exasperated, throwing his hands at Natasha's direction. 

‘I meant to tell you, I just never got around to it. You know you're my best friend, Sam.' Steve tried to calm him. 

‘Well, apart from me, he means' Natasha clarified. 

‘You. Don’t even start with me.' Sam cautioned her but Natasha couldn’t hide her smile. 

‘Who knew our Steve was such a romantic! Just give me a day to set everything up. Now, if you'll excuse us, Brucie and I have some things to finish at the lab.' They left the kitchen, Bruce telling Steve he was happy for him.. 

‘And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some new friends.' Sam stormed out of the kitchen and left Steve and Natasha alone. 

‘Are you happy now?' 

‘Come on, you know he'll come around. He’s just upset you told me first.' 

‘I didn’t even tell you on purpose, you got it out of me. what do we do until then?' 

‘Friends?' She asked with the remote for the smart tv on her hand. 

‘Friends.' 

\---- 

It was Thursday and Steve had gone early to the tower. He wanted to talk to Sam and burn some of his mounting energy. Bucky had a big surgery so he knew they wouldn’t talk much today. 

When he arrived, he went straight to Sam's floor. As the elevator opened to his living room, Steve found him sitting on the kitchen island eating some cereal. 

‘Hey, wanna go spar?' Steve asked him. 

‘What, Natasha wasn't available?' Sam replied. 

‘Come on! I wanted to tell you, I swear.' 

‘Fine. But from now on you have to tell me first, you can't have Natasha be your relationship whisperer.' 

‘I promise' Steve laughed, realizing that she was the last person he should be taking boy advice from. 

Sam changed into some gym clothes and they walked together to the gym. ‘So, I think you should wear the skinny jeans Nat got you. If that plan of yours doesn’t make him want to ride you, then those jeans certainly will.' 

‘Oh, thanks' Steve blushed and smiled at him, grateful for the advice because he had been driving crazy trying to choose an outfit. He didn’t want tomorrow night to be about getting laid, he genuinely wanted to get to know Bucky better and just spend time with him. Although, who was he kidding, of course the thought of sleeping with him had crossed his mind. 

After a long session of sparring, they showered and went to the common room. Everybody was already there eating breakfast. Steve greeted all of them but noticed that Clint didn’t greet him back. 

‘Hey, Clint' Steve repeated and waved at him, assuming he wasn’t wearing his hearing aid. Instead of answering, Clint continued to eat his poptart as though Steve wasn’t there. 

‘Tasha, could you pass me the juice?' He asked, completely ignoring Steve. 

‘Clint, come on' Steve sat next to him, grabbing the juice and giving it to him. Clint grabbed it but continued saying nothing at all to Steve. 

_Shit, not again_.

‘What's with the silent treatment? Is it because I didn’t tell you about Bucky?' He was about to apologize again for not sharing that information, he loved that they cared about him but he wasn’t used to sharing everything that happened in his life. 

‘I thought you were my friend, how didn’t you tell me you adopted a cat? Do you hate me?' Clint was seriously upset, not because of Bucky but because of Frankie. Steve wanted to laugh at this, of course Clint was mad at him. 

‘I'm sorry, it was just so hectic. After I got him, we got called on the mission and then I forgot to tell you.' 

‘I had to find out through Instagram, and then Natasha told me she had already met him. Do I mean so little to you?' For Clint, this was the ultimate betrayal. 

‘Hey, you know I love you. What if tonight we all have dinner at my place and you can meet him?' 

‘I don’t know, I'll think about it. Might have other plans with real friends.' Clint continued to act hurt so Steve took matters into his own hands and drew his phone out to show Clint a video he had recorded of Frankie playing with a toy. As soon as he saw it, he was a lost cause. 

‘Oh my god, look at that grey ball of furr. What time do we have to be there?' Clint shrieked and grabbed the phone to scroll through all the pictures and videos Steve had taken (basically his entire photo gallery). 

Everyone else agreed to dinner at Steves house, except tony who had a previous engagement. 

‘Sorry, cap. I got the kid’s science fair, I can't miss it.' 

‘That's okay, Tony. If you want you can bring him by after the fair.' 

‘I promised him I would take him out for some cheeseburgers, but thanks for the offer.' Tony checked the time and got up from his seat 'I gotta finish some stuff at the lab and then I have to get ready for the fair, I'm going an hour earlier to get the front seats. Susan always gets there first, but this time I'm not gonna let that bitch win.’ He had his game face on, the one he has when they are fighting bad guys. 

‘You got this, Dad!' Clint yelled as Tony was leaving. 

It was an uneventful day after that, by the end of it everyone ended up at Steves. They had a lot of fun, as they did when they were together, and Clint wouldn't put Frankie down all night. 

Friday morning arrived and Steve went out for a run, excited but nervous about tonight. After taking a shower and changing, he decided to stay home for the rest of the day, not wanting to face his friends today. He knew they would be especially annoying about Bucky. 

Instead, he spent the day cuddling with Frankie and watching Netflix. He had come out of the ice for a while now, but he still had things to catch up on and Steve thought he never would. Later that day he texted Bucky to confirm the schedule for tonight, Steve was a little anxious. 

Steve: Hey Buck, is it alright if I pick you up at 7? 

His reply came minutes after. 

Bucky: Sure, what should I wear to this mystery date? 

Steve: Whatever’s comfortable for you, no special etiquette required. 

Bucky: Come on, give me something!! Or else you'll be stuck with me in some ugly joggers and a racked-up shirt. 

Steve: Oh, I think you’d look beautiful in whatever you decided to wear 😉 

Bucky: Liar, you're making me blush and that’s your thing. 

Steve: Hey, I'm Captain America, I don’t lie. See you tonight. 

Bucky: Okay Captain, can't wait. 

With that, Steve moved to his studio with a huge smile on his face. He spent the rest of the day there, sketching Frankie and just enjoying the day off. Nervous but excited for what laid ahead of him.


	4. The One With the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda nervous to post this, hope you'll like it!!  
> Also, Dark Universe is a real movie and it's awesome. Bill Nye is my personal hero and a genius so he had to be mentioned in this story, if you haven't listened to his podcast I highly recommend it. Science rules, peoples!  
> ((I fixed the link to my Tumblr))

Bucky was getting ready for his date and, after talking to Steve earlier and still having no clue where they were going, he put on his black skinny jeans that made his ass look incredible and a see-through white shirt with his vans. He was so happy it was finally Friday, that week seemed endless and, even though he had talked to Steve almost every day, he couldn't wait to see him. 

He was working on his hair that, after a long debate with Darcy over what to do with it, he decided to just do a side part and tucked it behind his ears. As he was finishing touching up his hair, his phone buzzed with a message from Steve letting him know he was downstairs. 

Bucky grabbed his denim jacket with a fur collar and scrambled down the stairs, opening his door to reveal Steve standing in front of him. They took a moment to look at each other, Bucky not missing how Steve’s eyes roamed over his body and Bucky doing the same thing. The first thing he noticed was Steve’s skinny jeans that accentuated his muscular thighs, on top he was wearing a dark green sweater that hugged him in the right places and he was sporting his trademark blush. Fuck, was he gorgeous. After a few moments of checking each other out, Steve was the first to speak. 

‘Hi Buck, you look beautiful.' Steve’s voice was shy but sure. 

‘Thanks Captain, you're not so bad yourself.' That was an understatement, Steve was looking like a fucking Abercrombie and fitch model and Bucky couldn’t contain his smile. 

‘Come on, you're ready?' Steve turned around and Bucky took the advantage to stare at his behind, missing what Steve was saying. 

_That is America’s Ass._

When Bucky looked up, he saw Steve standing next to his motorcycle and Bucky was about ready to die. Steve took the look in his face as a bad sign, already starting to apologize. 

‘I should've asked, we can take a cab if you want...' Steve was staring at the floor looking like he wanted to punch himself for being so stupid. 

‘Are you kidding?! I’ve always wanted to ride a bike, I just never dated The Bad Boy type. Y’know, the ones that wear leather jackets and break your heart.' Bucky was exited to ride it, especially knowing he would have to hold on to Steve. 

‘Well, maybe I'm trouble but you just don’t know it yet.' Steve’s face lighted up and he was teasing Bucky who, in response, let out a deep laugh. 

‘Good thing I like trouble, then. Come on, James Dean, lets ride.’ Now it was Bucky’s turn to tease, being absolutely sure that Steve was the opposite of a bad boy. 

They mounted the bike, Steve getting in first and Bucky behind him. ‘Don’t let go, okay?' Steve grabbed his hands and pressed them to his chest, Bucky having no problem whatsoever to be pressed up against him. ‘Wouldn’t dream of it,' Bucky replied as he held him tighter. 

It was exhilarating and Bucky felt like he was flying, shielding himself from the wind with Steve’s body. He realized they were crossing the Brooklyn bridge and soon he could distinguish Central Park, still having no idea where they could be going. 

He remembered the other day at the shelter when Darcy and Becca had started this game where they would try to guess where Steve would take him. All week they bugged him, randomly shouting ‘movie date' or ‘fancy restaurant', it had started out with standard dates but it quickly turned south as they started inventing weird ways the date could go. 

Darcy once shouting from behind her desk- ‘Maybe he takes you to the Avengers tower for a seemingly normal dinner only to reveal his secret BDSM dungeon, Christian Grey style, and asks you to be his Anastasia Steele.' Bucky could only laugh at that one and later Becca showed up and chimed in ‘Maybe he takes you to his house to show you his hair collection, people in the 40s were into some weird shit. Maybe he asked you out because he wants a piece of your mane.’ They were getting so weird he was actually worried about their mental state. 

Bucky was brought back to reality as he felt the motorcycle come to a stop. He realized they were in front of the American Museum of Natural History, he came here all the time, visiting when new exhibitions opened but also just walking through the ones he knew by memory. 

‘What are we doing here?' Bucky asked Steve as he looked around to see if he could spot a restaurant or a bar nearby. 

‘Well, I thought we could visit the museum and have dinner there.' Steve’s answer came with his shy voice, again doubting himself. 

‘But isn't it closed?' Bucky knew it closed around 6 pm - ‘Are we going to break in? Maybe you are a bad boy after all.' He teased Steve as they began walking towards the museum. 

‘Sorry pal, maybe next time.' Steve was laughing light heartedly and Bucky loved that he was the one that caused that sound. ‘Tony makes huge donations to the museum, he helped me set it up.' 

Bucky wanted to cry. No one had ever, in his entire life, made this much effort for him. He had to suppress the big urge to jump Steve and kiss him senseless. Just thinking of the fact that Steve deliberately went to Tony Stark for help and through all the trouble just for him, it made his heart soar and his dick hard. 

Bucky didn’t know what to say to him, so instead he tried to show Steve how happy he was by taking his hand and just giving him his biggest grin, Steve intertwined their fingers and guided them to the back of the museum. There, Bucky could see the Hayden Planetarium, illuminated as it always was at night. 

Steve greeted the guard that was at the door, who in response greeted back and ordered them to follow him. The museum felt like a different place at night, so quiet and peaceful, Bucky couldn’t believe this was real. When they reached the entrance to the planetarium, the guard spoke up. 

‘Here we are, when you are ready for the movie just let Daniel know.' He pointed towards a young man that was sitting behind the counter where the tickets are sold during the day. ‘Have a good night.' He nodded at them after Steve thanked him and then returned to his position. 

They walked through the doors that led to the inside of the planetarium, when they entered and Bucky saw what was in front of him, he stopped in a halt. ‘Is everything okay?' Steve asked unsure. 

‘Steve, I-' Bucky had no words to describe the feeling that took over him. In the middle of the planetarium there was a table that was illuminated by the planetarium’s screen. Bucky looked up to see millions of stars, as though they were in the middle of space. It was the kind of night-sky that´s impossible to see in New York due to the buildings and all the pollution the city has. The kind of night-sky Bucky could only dream about. ‘This is incredible' - he whispered as he spinned, still looking at the ceiling. 

‘You like it? I thought we could eat here and then watch one of the movies.' Steve was looking at Bucky intently and laughing at the way he continued to spin. Steve grabbed his hand and led them to the table, where there was already food waiting for them. 

‘I love it, I can't believe you did this for me.' He was now sitting in front of Steve, smiling fondly at him. 

‘Oh, it was nothing, really.' Steve was blushing hard. 

‘Darcy and Becca wouldn’t have guessed this in a million years.' Bucky said before biting into his plate. They had Italian food; it was the best carbonara spaghetti he ever had. 

‘Becca?' Steve asked intently, always happy to hear Bucky talk. 

‘Sorry, that’s my sister’s name. She and Darcy were trying to guess where you would take me, if only you could have heard some theories.' Bucky explained. 

‘Tell me one.' Steve asked intrigued. 

‘Pal, you don’t wanna know what goes through these women's minds. Let's just say one involved a BDSM dungeon.' 

‘I have to tell you something..' Steve’s face turned serious and looked as though he had been caught and Bucky's face went pale. Was Steve actually Christian grey? Bucky didn’t know what to do. That’s when Steve started laughing loudly. 

‘I'm kidding!' Steve said in between laughs, he couldn’t stop. ‘God, you should've seen your face.' Bucky began laughing as well, only laughing harder by hearing Steves laugh. After that, they delved into conversation, Bucky loved how easy it was to talk to Steve. 

Steve asked him about his job and why he had chosen that career, Bucky explaining that his heart broke every time he saw a stray animal and wanting to have his own place so he could do something about it. He explained to him that with the money they made with the veterinary, they used It partly to cover the expenses of the shelter and the surgeries stray animals needed. Steve, in return, talked about his passion to help people and how the serum had given him the possibility to do it. 

‘I don’t think the serum has anything to do with it, I think that’s just who you are. Even without the serum, you found other ways to help.' Bucky told him sincerely. He had read how Steve stood up to bullies even when he didn’t have the muscles and how he volunteered to draw the propagandas during the war. 

‘That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.' Steve’s eyes were sparkling. It was true, usually people only saw his body and it was all they cared about. They weren't interested in hearing the non-profit organizations Steve was a part of, or Steves opinions about the government. All they wanted was to know how much he could lift. 

They ate as they shared some stories, forgetting everything around them and focusing on each other. Steve was really curious about Bucky’s time in college and Bucky loved hearing Steve’s stories about the war, or at least the happy ones. Bucky sometimes forgot Steve was actually born in the 1910’s, he was impressed with how well Steve had integrated and he seemed really happy with the life he had. 

When they finished eating, Steve grabbed some pamphlets that were on the table and asked Bucky what he wanted to watch. 

‘There’s one about dark matter that explores the unknown of the universe,' Steve said as he skimmed through the paper, ‘or there’s another one about the origins of the universe.' He continued. 

‘Ooh, let's watch the second one. I think it’s the new one narrated by Bill Nye, anything with that man is good.' Bucky was delighted, he had heard about the new show but hadn't had the opportunity to watch it yet. ‘I saw Dark Universe a bunch of times, it's really good though.' 

Steve laughed at him; Bucky looked like a child on Christmas morning. Of course he had watched the other show, Steve was just happy there was a new one he still hadn't seen. ‘Wait here,' Steve stood up and left the inside of the planetarium, only to return a few minutes later carrying a bag. He took a blanket and some pillows out of it, and set them on the floor next to the table. Bucky melted at the sight of him, how could Steve be so cute. 

When he was finished, he grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him to the floor. ‘is this okay?' Steve asked as they sat next to each other over the blanket. ´Absolutely, let's get comfortable' - Bucky replied as he pulled Steve against the pillows so he was lying down and he settled next to him. Steve instantly put his arm around Bucky and in return Bucky nestled his head on Steve's neck. A few seconds later the show began to play and both of them stared at the ceiling that began showing images of space. 

It was amazing, the screens made it seem as though you were moving through space. Bucky was on seventh heaven, enjoying the show but having a little trouble concentrating as he felt Steve’s heat emanating from his body. Still having trouble believing how good Steve was and how he did all this for him. 

It was a thirty-minute show, but as Steve pulled Bucky closer to his body and drew random shapes with his fingers on Bucky’s arm and back, it felt like an eternity. Bucky being nestled in Steve's warmth and feeling his soft touch was too much. When the show finished, the screens went black for a minute and then returned to look like the night-sky. 

Bucky felt as Steve looked down at him, and when he looked up to meet his gaze, their faces were inches apart. Bucky could feel Steve's hot breath, looking into his blue eyes, then down his mouth and up his eyes again, asking the unspoken question for permission as he bit his own bottom lip. Steve beat him to it, as he drew his face down, closing the space between them. It began as a soft kiss, testing each other out, Bucky brought his hand to cup Steve's face as the other man held him closer. Bucky let out a small breath and Steve took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Bucky's mouth, making him moan. Soon they were kissing aggressively, Bucky somehow ending on Steve's lap with his hands roaming all over his chest. Steve's hands were busy all over Bucky's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling lightly. In response, Bucky rolled his hips involuntarily, pressing both of their hard cocks together. 

‘Fuck.' Steve whispered in a raspy voice, his hands moving to hold Bucky’s hips, pressing his down to get more friction. 

‘God, Stevie.' Bucky's head moving to nestle in Steves neck, kissing and biting at the skin. Steve groaned as Bucky sucked hard on the sensitive spot right between his shoulder and his neck, then pulling on his sweater so he could bite and kiss down all the way to his clavicle. 

They were brought back to the present when they heard a noise outside, disentangling their limbs and sitting next to each other, breathing hard. 

‘I'm sorry, you're just so fucking beautiful. This isn't what tonight is supposed to be about.' Steve's face was tomato red and his hand was on Bucky's cheek. 

‘So, you weren't planning on pulling a Ross Geller? That’s too bad..' Bucky smirked at him, his voice a little disappointed, and Steve laughed in return. He couldn't contain himself, he was ready to fuck Steve right here, right now. 

‘Sorry to disappoint you, Rachel.' Steve teased him as they both stood up, he held Bucky's face with his hands, kissing him softly on the lips, Bucky hummed in response. ‘Come on, I'll drive you home,' Steve gathered their jackets and they walked out of the planetarium, thanking Daniel for his help and knowing Tony had paid him a good salary. 

They walked to the motorcycle, Steve intertwining their fingers again, and on the way home Bucky held onto Steve tighter, feeling how his heart was beating fast. They arrived at Bucky's house too quickly, Steve walking him to the front door. Bucky leaned over his front door, pulling at Steve’s shirt so that he would come closer, his hands landing on Bucky's hips. 

‘This was amazing, thank you.' He whispered as he pressed his lips lightly against Steve's. They kissed for a moment, not trying to deepen it but just enjoying the way their lips moved together. 

Steve broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. ‘Just promise me I'll see you again,' he whispered against Bucky's ear, making him shiver. 

‘Oh, Captain, I'll make sure of it.' Bucky opened his door and before he closed it, he looked back at Steve. ‘Good night, Stevie' - and with that Bucky disappeared into his flat. 

Steve’s smile followed him all the way back to his apartment. He discarded his clothes and just put on some pj pants, getting into bed as Frankie stayed asleep on the couch, never realizing Steve had come home. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Bucky, remembering the way his lips felt against his and how well their bodies moved together, his dick already getting hard. His hand moved down and slipped inside his boxers, slowly tugging his half-hard cock, as he remembered the taste of Bucky and becoming fully hard. He pushed his hips forward against his hand as he pictured Bucky's body on top of him, grinding against him. His hand now moving faster, feeling Bucky's breath on his neck and how good It had felt when he was sucking at it. He was close, rhythmically moving his hand and pushing up against it, imagining it was Bucky's ass instead of his hand. He came with a shout, not coming this hard by himself in a long time. He quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself up and change into another pair of boxers. He settled on his bed as Frankie joined him, feeling the tiredness of the day on his body. That night, instead of having nightmares, he dreamt of a knowing pair of big blue eyes.


	5. The One with the Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hard, guys. I hope that explains it.

When Bucky woke up Monday morning he couldn't have imagined what was going to happen. He was at his desk, ordering supplies, when the bell from the door chimed indicating someone had opened it. When he looked up, he saw the Black Widow walking right up to him. 

Bucky, he'll tell you, wasn’t proud of his reaction. He was partly surprised, partly fangirling but for the most part just terrified. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, only a choking sound. 

_Say something._

_Anything at all._

‘Please don’t kill me.' 

_Not that!_

‘Hello, James.' She was smirking at him, pleased with the reaction she got out of him. She was wearing tight jeans with high red stilettos that, Bucky was sure, she knew how to use as a weapon. On top she had a leather jacket and her red hair was curled as it reached her shoulders, she was wearing a red lipstick that matched her shoes and hair. Natasha Romanova was the embodiment of the femme fatale. 

‘Mrs. Widow..I mean..Romanoff..sorry..Romanova.. ' Bucky spilled out, looking panicked, his fight or flight response kicking in. 

‘Natasha is fine. I'm looking for low-calorie cat treats, I'm told the service here is..' She gave Bucky a once over ‘..excellent.' 

‘Um, y-yeah, I can help you.’ Bucky's cheeks heated up as he went to look for the food, when he came back he found Natasha looking around the place. 

‘Is there anything else I can help you with?' Bucky knew why she was really here, he wasn’t stupid, Steve had told him she was big with security. 

‘I don’t know, James, you tell me.' She was smirking again and Bucky though it was the equivalent of Steve’s blush, only this one was terrifying. 

‘M-maybe some-' 

‘Listen, let's cut to the chase. As Steve’s best friend I'm obligated to give you the talk.' She interrupted him. 

‘I thought Sam Wilson was his best friend..' Bucky said before thinking about it and regretting it the moment it came out. 

‘I thought you didn’t want me to kill you, James.' She had murderous eyes and Bucky feared for his life. 

‘I got mixed up, sorry. You are definitely Steve’s bestie, now I remember.' 

‘That's right, see? We are understanding each other. So, understand when I say that if you hurt Steve in any way or I find out you are up to any funny business, I'll be back but this time I won't be as friendly.' She was so close to Bucky and was giving him a death stare. 

_This is supposed to be ‘friendly'?_

Bucky was about to reply when he heard Becca’s voice coming behind him.

‘Hey, Black Widow or not, if you threaten Bucky again I'll fucking come for you.' Becca was clearly not intimidated one tiny bit by Natasha and Bucky, after hearing his sister, was ready for Natasha to take off one of her shoes, kill them both with it and make it look like a murder-suicide. 

Instead, to Bucky’s surprise, Natasha started laughing loudly and her whole facade fell. 

‘I like you.' She held her hand for Becca to shake, ‘Natasha.' 

‘Well, I am likeable.' Becca responded as she shook her hand and introduced herself, Bucky noticed how they eyed each other. 

_What’s going on?_

‘I like you too, James. Anyone who makes Steve happy is a friend of mine.' She was smiling lightly at Bucky. 

‘You can call me Bucky.' Then he had an idea, ‘Want to meet Black Widow?' Black Widow was a black kitten they had rescued and Bucky was inspired by Steve to name her after Natasha. 

‘You named a kitten after me?’ She looked so hopeful and intrigued; Bucky didn’t recognize her. 

‘Come on, I'll show you.’ They headed to the back where the cats were and as soon as Natasha saw Widow, Bucky was sure he was going to adopt another cat to an Avenger. Natasha just pet and cuddled the kitten, looking just as Steve did not that long ago. 

‘She’s up for adoption, you know?' Bucky told her. 

‘Me? Adopt a cat? You must have me confused for Rogers.' She tried to sound certain but it was the opposite. Bucky knew that, maybe not today or tomorrow, but that cat was going to be adopted by Natasha some day. 

After Natasha paid for her treats (and after she and Becca finished eyeing each other), she said to Bucky-‘Goodbye, James, I'm sure we'll meet again.' She had her smirk on and left. 

‘That was...interesting' Bucky pondered. ‘Who knew the Black Widow was a softie on the inside.' 

‘You mean after she was talking to you and you looked like you were about to poop yourself.’ Becca teased him. 

‘Oh, so now she was ‘talking' to me instead of threatening me? I thought you were on my side!' 

‘I'm sorry, honey, but have you looked at her? She's gorgeous.' Becca looked like she was daydreaming. 

‘Okay, that’s fair.' 

\--- 

Steve woke up with a smile on his face, it had nothing to do with the warm weather and everything to do with a certain veterinarian. He was making pancakes while swinging his hips to the sound of Elvis’ _Burning Love_ that was blasting through the speakers when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to find Natasha Romanoff smirking at him and he knew immediately something wasn’t right. 

Natasha went in, swinging the bag that had the logo of the Winter Soldier for Steve to see. 

‘Natasha? Why do you have that bag?’ He asked suspiciously, he didn’t want to assume the worse but was already panicking. 

‘I had to buy some cat treats,' She replied as though it was obvious. 

‘But you don’t even have a cat!' 

‘Um, excuse me, yes I do. He is sitting right there.' She pointed at Frankie who was lying belly up on the couch, sound asleep. 

‘What did you do?' Steve was so mad at her; god knows what she did to Bucky. 

‘Nothing! I was a lady, thank you very much.' 

‘Somehow, I doubt it. Did you go full Black Widow on him?' Steve asked resigned, noticing her outfit and knowing what the answer would be. 

‘I just did a little intimidation and maybe some threatening, but only mildly...' 

_Poor Bucky._

‘Only mildly?!’ His voice was high pitched, it raised to a range Steve couldn’t normally reach. ‘Do you want me to die alone?' 

‘I'm sorry, you know I had to meet him! You can't be running around with strangers, it could be dangerous.’ 

'You didn’t have to Black Widow him! You're right, we should be in the lookout for hot veterinarians, who knows the dangers they pose!’ He was now recurring to sarcasm, there was no stopping Natasha when she got an idea in her head. He also knew she was driven by curiosity more than anything, she couldn’t actually believe Bucky was dangerous. 

‘I'll have to say, I liked him.' Now Steve was interested (anything related to Bucky was interesting) 

‘Yeah? What did he do?' 

‘He was, as it should be, terrified of me. It was amusing, at least for me' She was smirking again, ‘then we were interrupted by her sister (of course, Natasha knew who Becca was, it was in Bucky's file) which I find very... _compelling_ ' 

‘Natasha, are you seriously gonna shoot your shot at Bucky's sister?' He was really over this conversation by now, she just hummed in reply. 

They had breakfast together and as soon as Natasha left, Steve called Bucky, hoping he still wanted to have anything to do with him. 

‘Well, if it isn't my favorite Avenger?' Bucky said as a hello. 

‘I'm _so_ sorry, Bucky.' Steve’s guilt was palpable through the phone. 

‘Nah, don’t sweat it, pal. You told me she was like this with new people.' 

‘Was It awful?' 

‘It wasn’t my proudest moment but by the end of it she dropped her act, my sister was a big part of that.' He sounded annoyed at the last part. 

‘Yeah, I know what you mean..' 

‘Anyway, you don’t have to apologize for anything, I'm serious.' 

‘That’s too bad, I was gonna make it up to you...' 

‘'Oh? Now that I think about it, she did leave me traumatized forever.’ 

‘Then maybe tomorrow night we could have dinner? I’ll cook for you.' 

‘I would love that, Stevie.' 

‘G-great, see you tomorrow, then.' He stammered, Steve loved when Bucky called him that. 

After ending the conversation Steve was, if possible, happier than before. He had a second date with Bucky and it was partly because of Natasha’s misdemeanor, but he was gonna make it up to him. He had until tomorrow to figure out how to cook a proper meal and he was gonna ask Sam for help, who was quite the professional chef. Steve then left for the tower, his imagination running wild.


	6. The One Where They Marvin Gaye and Get It On

It was 6 o’clock and Steve was hard at work in his kitchen. After talking extensively to Sam they had settled on cooking a chicken and veggie stir-fry, Steve was kind of familiarized with the recipe so he felt it would turn out good.

He had already been to the supermarket to buy all the ingredients and was in the process of cooking the chicken while Otis Redding sang in the background. After the chicken was cooked, he moved on to the vegetables he had previously cut and mixed all together in the pan. All in all, Steve was pretty proud of himself, it smelled really good in the house.

By the time he was over, it was already six thirty and he still had to get ready. Steve jumped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as he could but took at least twenty minutes to figure out what he wanted to wear. He settled on a dress shirt with his skinny jeans.

Bucky knocked on his door at exactly 7 o’clock. Steve opened the door to the sight of James Buchanan Barnes and his heart skipped a beat, meanwhile Bucky took his time to stare at Steve and bite his lip in the process. When Bucky finally entered he looked a little awkward with the bottle of wine he had brought. Bucky was wearing a henley with his black skinny jeans and had his hair pulled up in an unfinished ponytail.

‘Hey, Buck.’ Steve smiled at him as he welcomed him to his house.

‘Hi, Stevie.’ Bucky smiled at him in return.

‘Here, I'll take that. Make yourself at home while I set everything up.’ Steve took the wine and headed for the kitchen.

‘Smells really good in here’ Bucky said out loud while he wandered through Steve’s living room, taking it all in. He saw Frank Sinatra on his usual spot on the couch and went there to pet him, he missed the fat cat. Frankie seemed to recognize him and quickly cuddled in his lap as he welcomed Bucky’s caresses. 

Meanwhile, Steve was in the kitchen blushing and beaming as he heard Bucky talking to Frankie (his super hearing was useful sometimes). ‘Hi, big boy. I've missed you’-Bucky was whispering to him -‘but you have no idea how lucky you are, you get to sleep with the hottest man in the whole galaxy.’

Steve came out carrying two plates to set on the table, Bucky heard him and got up to help him. ‘You okay? Your face is red.’ Bucky was looking intently at him.

‘Oh, it must be from being too close to the oven.’ Steve blurted out.

‘Must be.’ The other man replied with a smirk on his face. 

After they finished setting up the table and opening the wine, they were ready to eat. Steve was kinda nervous about the taste of the food and what Bucky would think, so he was watching closely when Bucky took his first bite. It was a bad idea.

‘Oh my god, Stevie.’ Bucky moaned as he savored the food. How could anyone make such a dirty sound and expect Steve to remain calm? ‘Gordon Ramsey’s got nothing on you.’ Bucky continued to eat enthusiastically.

‘T-thanks, Sam taught me.’ Steve was barely able to get it out. 

‘He seems like a good friend, then.’ 

‘You have no idea.’ Steve smiled thinking about Sam and how lucky he was to find him.

‘So, how’s Natasha?’ Bucky was smirking again.

‘Well, she’s still alive. I debated for a moment murdering her. I’m really sorry about yesterday, I promise it will never happen again.’ 

‘Oh, so no more surprise visits from any Avengers? I was really looking forward to meeting Thor..’ Bucky feigned disappointment. 

‘Hey, behave or there'll be no dessert for you mister.’ Steve jokingly scolded him

‘Punk.’ Bucky shot back, trying to hide his smile.

‘Jerk.’ Steve replied with a grin on his face.

Conversation flowed casually as they finished the rest of their food, stealing glances in between. After they finished eating, they took the plates to the kitchen and settled on the couch. ‘We can watch a movie if you’d like.’ Steve said awkwardly.

‘Okay, but something funny. I can’t handle sad stories, especially if there are dogs involved.’

‘Deal. What about Casper?’ Steve and Sam watch that movie every halloween and he has a soft spot for it.

‘I just said no sad stories!’ Bucky was looking at him shocked.

‘Oh, you must be thinking of Ghost. I’m talking about the one with the little girl and the haunted house, I've heard it's a classic.’ 

‘No, I know what you mean and that's a hard pass. Casper is the saddest fucking movie of all time.’ 

‘I’m sorry, are we talking about Casper the _Friendly_ Ghost?’ Steve asked incredulously.

‘It's the heartbreaking tale of unrequited love about a little boy that all he wants is to be with his true love but he physically can't because he is trapped in limbo forever. It's a tale about sacrifice and how he gives up his one chance to be happy and free with her to save her father.’-Bucky was talking passionately as if he were on a Ted Talk and thousands of people were listening - ‘That scene where he's finally able to hold her and kiss her, knowing it's only for that dance- makes me cry everytime.’

‘Wow, I never saw it like that. Geez, that’s depressing.’ Bucky, Steve thought, was probably the only person in the entire world who thought Casper was a sad movie and got passionate about it, he found it unbearably cute.

‘Tell me about it, pal. What are you currently binging?’ Maybe Steve was watching something interesting they could watch together.

‘Um, Friends. Natasha introduced me.’ He wasn’t sure if it was good date material.

‘That’s perfect.’ They got comfortable, with Frankie sitting by their feet, as the episode began to play.

Steve hadn't thought of how hard it would be to focus with bucky being right next to him, he decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen to get a grip of himself. As he was pouring the water he felt Bucky’s hands on his hips that were followed by his whole body pressed against Steve’s back. Steve had barely any time to process it before Bucky’s lips were kissing his neck and his hands were roaming his body, Steve could only moan in response, caving into Bucky’s touch.

‘You are so fucking beautiful, I couldn’t contain myself.’ Bucky whispered in between kisses.

‘Please, don’t.’ Steve whispered back as he turned around to face the other man and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him as though his life depended on it.

Neither of them could keep their hands off each other. Steve pushed Bucky against the wall and pressed against him as he explored his neck and throat with his mouth, Bucky groaned deeply in Steve’s ear which made Steve groan in return.   
‘Bedroom. Right fucking now.’ Bucky was so turned on he feared he might come right in his pants.

‘God, Buck.’ Steve took no time manhandling Bucky and carrying him to his bedroom. He stopped a few times on the way to press Bucky against a wall and kiss him senseless, his hips rolling violently to meet Bucky’s equally hard length.

Once in the bedroom, Steve planted Bucky on the bed and was about to follow on top of him but Bucky stopped him. ‘Wait-’ Bucky whispered as he kneeled on the bed ‘-I want to taste all of you.’

Steve could only obey Bucky's request. Bucky met Steve’s eyes and quickly kissed him, he began sucking his neck so aggressively that Steve was sure it was gonna leave a mark and that only made him harder. Bucky proceeded to unbutton his shirt, following his movement with his tongue and only stopping to suck on Steve’s nipple, which made Steve whimper and grab a handful of Bucky’s hair.

‘Mm, sensitive nipples.’ Bucky looked up and smirked as he continued to suck and lick both of them. He moved on from his chest, roaming over Steve’s abdomen and happy trail, Bucky had to suppress a moan that was threatening to come out.

‘How are you even real, Rogers?’ Bucky got off the bed and stood up next to Steve, removed the shirt he had unbuttoned and pushed Steve to the bed. Now that they had inverted the roles, Bucky began to crawl towards Steve but stopped at the length on his pants, he looked Steve in the eyes and asked:  
‘Can I?’ 

‘ _Please_.’ Was all Steve could reply. Bucky was looking at him with those huge blue eyes and those lips, _those_ lips that were red and bruised from kissing. Steve almost came right then and there.

Bucky took his sweet time undressing him, feeling Steve’s dick through his underwear and going over it with his mouth. When he finally removed his underwear, Bucky’s mouth watered. Steve’s dick was huge and Bucky shivered at the thought of feeling him inside him. Bucky’s hands began separating his legs while his lips sucked on Steve’s inner thighs, at this point Steve was barely holding on.

‘You’re such a tease, just suck my dick already!’ Steve was a visible mess and Bucky was proud of himself, knowing he was the reason Steve was whimpering and begging.

‘Me? A tease? It’s called delayed gratification.’ Bucky was playing innocent and Steve was smiling down at him, waiting in anticipation.

‘I’ll give you dela-’ Steve began to say but it turned into a loud moan as he felt Bucky’s lips circling his dick. Bucky took Steve all in and sucked hard, licking his tip in circular motions.

‘Fuck!’ Steve was almost yelling, his hands holding on to the sheets for dear life.

‘You were saying..?’ Bucky mocked him before continuing to work on Steve’s dick, bobbing his head while sucking and humming when he had him deep in his throat. Steve kept chanting Bucky’s name, yelling obscenities. The sight of Steve almost ended Bucky.  
‘Buck, I’m gonna-’ Bucky had no intentions on stopping. He sucked harder while his hand wandered to Steve’s hole, teasing his entrance with his finger. That made Steve go over the edge, spilling himself into Bucky’s mouth as he grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair.

‘Jesus, you’re unbelievable.’ Steve was breathing hard, riding down the climax while Bucky went to lay next to him. ‘Come here.’ Steve began kissing Bucky as he settled himself in between his legs, not nearly done with him. It was his turn to undress him and make him scream his name.

Steve had mercy on Bucky, undressing him quickly and roaming his lips all over his body. Bucky, in return, was molding to Steve’s touch, ready to be fucked senseless. Steve began caressing Bucky’s dick while his mouth moved to Bucky’s hole, which had the desired effect as Bucky screamed his name.

As Steve kissed and sucked Bucky’s hole, his tongue began pressing until it found the entrance. Bucky was whimpering and lifting his hips to meet Steve as he tongue fucked him hard, relishing on the obscene sounds they were making. He began using his fingers as well, one at a time, until he had three fingers in and was looking for Bucky’s spot. Steve realized he found it when Bucky yelled a moaon.  
‘I want you to fuck me _yesterday_ ’ Bucky was barely able to get it out, he needed Steve inside him right funcking now. Steve heard him loud and clear as he grabbed a condom and lube from his nightstand to coat his dick, once he did that it was a matter of sliding slowly inside Bucky.

Their moans echoed through the walls, Steve was on top of Bucky, holding his legs while he was buried deep inside him. ‘Fuck, you’re so tight.’ Steve was groaning as he slided in and out of Bucky. Soon, they found their rhythm, it began slowly but their pace gradually accelerated.

‘Harder!’ Bucky was almost yelling. Steve was happy to follow orders, after all he was a soldier. His head was buried in Bucky’s neck as the other man was gripping his hair, his hips were pounding fast against Bucky, making filthy sounds.

‘You’ll kill me if you stop.’ Was all Bucky could yell, high in the ecstasy of the moment.

‘Sweetheart, I’ve got you.’ Was all Steve could reply. They both knew they wouldn't last much longer, Steve grabbed Bucky’s dick in his hand and started to move it following the rhythm of his hips. Bucky kept moaning, announcing he was close, until he found release all over both of their chests. Steve followed suit, having watched Bucky’s face as he came was all he needed to find his release.

Steve dropped on top of Bucky as they came back to reality, standing up only to grab a washcloth to clean them up. ‘That was..’ Steve began to say as he got under the covers with Bucky.

‘We should do it again sometime.’ Bucky joked with his eyes closed, drained from the previous exercise. Steve brought him close to him, ready to fall asleep with Bucky in his arms, who seemed to have dozed off already.

‘Can I keep you?’ Steve whispered close to Bucky’s ear before closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.


	7. The One Where Bucky is the Center of Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long time coming, hope you enjoy it! Only a few more chapters to go.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe! I don't know about you but quarantine has left me with less time than what I had before, if that's even possible.

Steve woke up from the best night's sleep of his life, when he felt a warmth on his back he knew why. He turned around slowly so as not to wake Bucky and buried his face on the hollow of his neck while taking a deep breath. Memories from the night before flooded Steve’s mind and he had to suppress the urge to wake Bucky up and do it all over again.

When he noticed the clock that told him it was seven in the morning he decided to get up and cook some breakfast, he hugged Bucky tighter and gave him a quick peck before getting up carefully and headed for the kitchen. There he plugged his phone to the speakers and chose a playlist Sam had made him called ‘Play this when you’re really fucking happy’ because Steve was, in fact, _really_ fucking happy and got to work with breakfast.

‘Walking On Sunshine’ was playing by the time Steve finished with the pancake batter and was in the midst of cooking the bacon on the pan, his hips moving involuntarily to the beat while he waited for them to cook on the pan. ‘Good morning, Sunshine.’ Bucky said loudly with a smile on his face. Steve was startled by the sudden voice and almost dropped the pan where he was cooking.

‘Hi, sweetheart.’ he replied shyly, embarrassed by being caught dancing.

‘I missed you in bed.’ Bucky almost whined as he snuggled against Steve's back and kissed his neck while he continued to cook. Steve gasped at the closeness of Bucky's body and could only mold to his touch, pushing against Bucky.

‘Shit, you are so fucking hot but we need to eat something first.’ Steve said regretfully.

Bucky was about to disagree with him but his growling stomach betrayed him, he went to lay on the couch to snuggle Frankie as Steve finished cooking and later brought a tray with the plates and mugs. Bucky quickly grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip, feeling the hot liquid on his mouth was the best fucking thing and Steve smiled at his reaction, thinking of Clint. ‘You look like you've been stranded on a desert island and this is your first drink in weeks. I'm guessing you're not a morning person.’

‘It sorta feels like it. I'm telling you, without this drink I wouldn't be able to function as a human being.’ Bucky took another sip and then looked at the plates on the table, his mouth watering at the smell of pancakes. ‘This looks incredible, why are you so good at everything?’ He asked Steve almost angrily.

‘You haven't even tried it yet! Plus, I'm very bad at knitting.’ Steve remembered the night Bruce had mistakenly tried to teach him how to make a scarf. 

‘God, you are so sexy. Don't even look at me.’ Bucky said in between stuffing his face with pancakes and coffee. Steve laughed at him in return and finished eating their breakfast together, Bucky had his legs over Steve's lap and Frankie was in the middle of them. It felt so natural to him, being like this with Bucky and just exchanging random thoughts.

‘Sweetheart, you have syrup on your face.’ Steve noticed after they were done eating.

‘Where?’ Bucky touched his face.

‘Maybe you should ask where you don't have it.’ He was trying to suppress a grin but Bucky was too adorable.

‘Punk, just tell me.’ He was rubbing his face until Steve grabbed it with both of his hands and gently ran his tongue next to Bucky's lips. ‘Or you could do that’ Bucky gasped. Steve proceeded to place soft kisses all over Bucky's face until he reached his lips, Bucky’s mouth was already open, waiting eagerly. Steve bit Bucky's lower lip and the other man moaned out loud, they continued kissing as he placed himself in between Bucky's legs.

Bucky bit Steve’s neck in retaliation and the grunt he got in response made his hips lean forward until they crashed with Steve’s, this made both men moan against each other's mouths. Steve was attacking Bucky's throat as he pressed against him, meanwhile Bucky was scratching Steve's back so hard, he was sure it was going to leave a mark. Steve’s kisses drifted to Bucky's chest and abdomen, making him moan his name; ‘Stevie.’

Steve cupped him over his underwear while his hot breath ghosted over his pressing erection and later pressed soft kisses against his inner thighs. He had Bucky squirming and, when he bit him on a sensible spot, he let out a loud ‘fuck!’. Steve was a giver, after all, and took no time stripping Bucky off of his underwear and taking him all in with his mouth. He went straight for it, sucking his head hard and roaming his mouth everywhere. Bucky couldn't contain himself, cursing like there was no tomorrow.

Steve loved making Bucky scream, he continued to work hard for it and bobbed his head faster. He looked up to meet a set of beautiful blue eyes, his tongue swiping out to lick the pre-come gathered on the tip of Bucky’s dick. Bucky had his hands all over Steve's hair, forcing his hips to stay still as best as he could but when Steve grazed his teeth over his shaft followed by his soothing tongue, Bucky couldn't take it anymore. Steve encouraged him as he thrusted his hips hard against the other man’s mouth, grunting loudly before warning Steve that he was about to come but he continued to suck him until he felt the other man pull harder at his hair while he found his release.  
‘That was some good breakfast.’ Bucky exhaled.

Steve laughed out loud as he collapsed on top of Bucky, snuggling close to him. When Bucky's breaths evened out, he started to roam his hands all over Steve as he kissed him roughly, cupping his ass and pushing him against him. They were about to move their business to the bedroom when Bucky's alarm went off. 

‘Fuck! I forgot about work.’ He grunted angrily, annoyed that he had to leave like this. Bucky scrambled to get up and change quickly, Steve was a drug and he was so high with it that he forgot it was actually Tuesday. ‘I'm really sorry about this, I was looking forward to staying in bed all day.’ Bucky apologised to Steve who was observing him from the bedroom door, blushing™.

‘Hey, the rescues need you. Don't apologise, Doctor Barnes.’ Steve was smirking at him. Bucky tried to pull himself together as best as he could because he really fucking loved when he called him that and, after giving Steve a quick kiss, he was out the door. Steve was left utterly speechless, entranced by the man he spent the night with.

It was no use hanging at the house without Bucky there so, after a _long_ shower, Steve took his bike and left for the tower. Not much was happening but at least he could spend the day with Sam and maybe Nat if she was around. When he got there he knew something was wrong the minute he stepped off the elevator, most of the team was gathered around the big table with files all over it. Natasha was the first to notice him.

‘Where have you been? I texted you.’ She looked worried and a little angry. Steve immediately patted his pocket, noticing his cellphone but remembering he didn't even charge it yesterday night.

‘I must have run out of battery, I didn't even realize.. ’ Steve winced though as in pain ‘What happened?’

‘Tony found something, a few weeks ago a nuclear weapon of mass destruction was stolen from a government facility. We’ve been tracing it, hoping to get a hit.’

‘Crossbones.’ Steve didn't hesitate.

‘Turns out it was stolen by a rogue Hydra group called AIM, led by none other than Brock Rumlow.’

‘Great, exactly what we needed, a more violent Hydra. What's the plan on tracing this thing?’ 

‘Bruce is trying to follow the nuclear radiation of the WMD. Don't worry, us the science bros will find it in no time.’ Tony tried to reassure him.

‘And until then? What happens if we are too late?’ The reassurance wasn't helping.

‘Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now all we can do is wait.’ Sam chipped in.

‘You're right, I just hate the power he has now. He slipped right through our fingers.’

‘Let’s go blow off some steam, we could use a team training.’ Natasha finally ended the meeting.

After a fun training session where they tried some of Stark’s new gadgets, Steve headed to his floor to get cleaned up and make time until dinner. He had left his phone charging and was happy to see he had received a message from Bucky, which he replied instantly.

 _Bucky_ : How are you? I missed you all day and couldn't concentrate at all.

 _Steve_ : Hi, Buck. I'm sorry about this morning, let me make it up to you, _again_.

 _Bucky_ : What do you mean _you_ make it up to _me_ , I was the asshole who had to leave.

 _Steve_ : But I feel bad that I kept you up till late last night, I forget most people have to follow a schedule.

 _Bucky_ : God, you are so frustrating.

 _Steve_ : Why?!

 _Bucky_ : Because you are so fucking good to me and I just want to punch you in the face. But  
also kiss the shit out of you.

 _Steve_ :Fine, you can do both. I like it rough ;)

 _Bucky_ : Oh my god, you are going to be the death of me.

\------------

Before Steve knew it, it was already the middle of June. In the last month and a half he had gotten to know Bucky in a way that felt they knew each other since forever, being with him was as easy as breathing. 

It was Monday morning, Steve had spent the entire weekend with Bucky. Well, to be more exact, on Bucky’s bed. They didn’t get out of it the entire time, eating a lot of food, having amazing sex and binging more movies than recommended. Their little bubble was popped when it was time for Bucky to get to work and Steve had to report for duty. 

Steve happily entered the common room of the tower, most of his friends were having breakfast. He gave them a big smile as he greeted them and even began singing while he served himself a second breakfast.

‘Why so chirpy this morning?’ Natasha questioned him.

‘No reason in particular, just a beautiful day. Don't you think so?’ Steve’s voice was dreamy.

‘You are so in love, it makes me sick.’ She smirked at him and Steve just smiled as though he was hiding something.

‘Geez, you look like a Disney princess. The annoying ones.’ Sam clarified. ’So, when are we meeting your Prince Charming?’ He asked afterward.

‘I don't know, I really like this guy so… probably never.’ 

‘Cmon! You know we like to joke around but we promise we'll be on our best behaviour.’ Tony did the Scouts Honour symbol while saying this.

‘Do you want him to think you are ashamed of him? We are your best friends’ Natasha was already manipulating him and, guess what, it was working. Steve started to think about it and, the more he did, he was afraid that Bucky might get the wrong idea.

‘You stay out of it, meddler.’ Steve barked back. 

‘Bring him to my birthday party! It'll be fun, we’ll put on a movie and eat trash food. Just a chill night.’ Clint encouraged him. To be honest, when Clint used the word ‘chill’, it scared Steve.

‘Fine, I'll ask him about it. But no weird stuff, I'm looking at you Clint!’ Steve pointed accusingly at him. 

‘What?! That one time doesn't count. I didn’t know the bear gummies were actually weed gummies, the guy I bought them from was really nice and he said they were the best.’ Clint defended himself.

‘Well, he wasn't wrong..’ Natasha argued.

‘Just promise me, no funny business. I'm serious about this guy and I don't want you scaring him away.’ Steve was almost pleading with them.

‘Cap, are you embarrassed of us? You wound me.’ Tony was feigning hurt.

‘Yes, I am!’ With that, Steve stormed to his floor to continue his research on Crossbones.

It was Friday and Steve was waiting for Bucky to finish getting ready for Clint’s birthday. Bucky had been really excited when Steve invited him and he felt a little guilty for not doing it sooner. The truth was that Steve just wanted to keep Bucky to himself, it seemed silly now.

‘C’mon, we’re gonna be late!’ He was sitting on his bed ready, waiting for Bucky.

‘ You can’t rush perfection!’ Bucky shouted from the bathroom.

‘You are already perfect, It’s just them.’ Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky's exaggeration.  


‘’Them’ are your best friends, and on top of that they are the Avengers, for God's sake!’ Bucky came out of the bathroom with his hands in the air. Steve found his exasperation quite adorable so he laughed at him.

‘Don't laugh, I’m serious! What if they don’t like me?’ Bucky was looking really worried now so Steve got up, put his hands around his waist and kissed his forehead to calm him.

‘Sweetheart, look at you. You are beautiful, smart, funny and just the best person I know, they will love you.’ When he finished saying this he brought his hands to hold Bucky’s head and pressed a soft kiss against the other man’s lips. ‘Now, can we go please?’

‘How can you say that to me and expect me not to die? Now I am worried _and_ horny, also crazy about you.’ Bucky grinned at Steve before kissing him mercilessly and soon they were both aiming at each other's clothes. It was Steve who regretfully found some self-control and grabbed bucky by both arms to push himself away, ‘Love, if we don’t leave right now we will never leave.’

‘Fine, just remember for _later_ ’ Bucky smirked at him while he straightened himself out.

‘Believe me, I'm not forgetting any time soon.’

They were a little late but Steve thought it was worth it, both of them stepped off the elevator and Steve could feel Bucky's nerves. He squeezed his hand and walked over the common room, everyone was hanging around the kitchen and as soon as they approached all the eyes were on them. Steve was the first to speak.

‘Guys, this is my fellow; Dr. Barnes.’ Steve was holding him by the waist while he introduced him, beaming with pride. Bucky, on the other hand, was red on the face. He didn't know if it was because Steve had introduced him as Doctor or because Steve had called him _his fellow_. His bets were on the last one. 

‘Just Bucky, please.’ He smiled at them and elbowed Steve on the ribs. Sam was the first to approach him.

‘Hi Bucky, I'm Sam. Pleasure to finally meet you.’ They shook hands and Steve was grateful to him.

‘James.’ Natasha came behind Sam, nodding at Bucky. He visibly swallowed but gave her a smile.

‘So cool to meet you, you have to tell me everything about your cats please.’ Clint followed, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s arm. ‘Hey, happy birthday. If you have time, i'll show you my entire photo album.’ Bucky really liked Clint, he was such a laid back person it made him more relaxed.

‘Bucky, nice to meet you.’ Bruce offered his hand just like Sam and Bucky kind of freaked out because he was obsessed with Bruce Banner.

‘Dr. Banner, it’s such an honour to meet you. Your paper on the Higgs Boson particle changed my life.’ Bucky was unable to hold himself, he was standing in front of a genius. ‘Bruce, please. That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.’ Bruce looked like he was about to cry and Steve was so happy that he had brought him. Tony quickly came between them, interrupting their chat.

‘Are thee the one who hath stolen the heart of our Captain’ He was holding his hand out, as though he was reciting a poem. Steve, who couldn’t take Tony’s humor, quickly stopped him, ‘Tony, just don't.’

‘Fine.’ He said to Steve before moving on to Bucky. ‘How are you, Bucky? You probably know me, Tony Stark.’ He was smirking at him, shooking his hand.

‘Not really.’ Bucky answered him, unable to contain his snarkiness. Immediately everyone started laughing out loud, pointing at Tony.

‘Can we please keep him?’ Clint was the one who asked. After that, the night went on smoothly and everyone seemed to really enjoy Bucky’s company. Bucky was such a curious person by nature that he spent hours talking to each of them, engaging in all sorts of conversation.

Steve would have been jelous if he hadn’t been so fucking happy, he knew everyone would like him but he didn’t expect this kind of response. All of his friends tried to steal Bucky at one point and Steve didn't really see him for most of the night. When Steve went to find him, he found Bucky with none other than Natasha and he had to do a double take. They were laughing as though they were old college friends, Steve was terrified. 

‘What’s going on? Are you okay, sweetheart?’ Steve asked and called their attention.

‘I’m great! Nat was just telling me about a mission she had in Bucharest.’ Steve was flabbergasted. _Nat? Being nice? On purpose? To Bucky?_ He was probably dreaming, or having a nightmare. One or the other.

‘Okay… Clint has already called it a night. Wanna go up to my floor?’ He asked, getting closer to Bucky and grabbing his hand.

‘Yeah, absolutely.’ Bucky intertwined their fingers and followed Steve, turning around to say goodbye to Natasha, ‘Good night, Nat.’ 

As soon as they entered Steve’s floor, their hands were all over each other. They were kissing aggressively, Steve’s tongue darting over Bucky’s lower lip. Steve was close to ripping Bucky’s clothes off with the kind of force he was using, Bucky was not opposing. 

‘God, I feel like I didn’t even see you tonight. Everyone wanted to get their hand on you.’ Steve grunted, frustrated by the events. 

‘Mhm, are you jealous Captain?’ Bucky hummed while he smirked at him, grabbing his ass.

‘Yes, a little bit. It’s a new feeling.’ He pushed Bucky up against the wall, pressing his hips against him.

‘Is it wrong that it really turns me on? Anyway, you know I'm only yours.’ Bucky whispered it to Steve’s ear. Steve, in return, placed his hands on Bucky’s cheeks and kept his gaze fixed on those blue eyes he loved so much. He got lost in them, thinking all kinds of thoughts and feeling all kinds of feelings. Bucky couldn't handle the devotion in Steve's eyes, delighted to be the object of such admiration.

‘Yes, mine.’ Steve said quietly. It was such a new experience for Steve, and for Bucky as well, to feel so deeply for someone and be completely vulnerable to them. If he’d known better he would've called it love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it kuddos and comments are always welcome! pls validate me.


End file.
